clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bean Counters
Bean Counters is a Club Penguin mini-game that can be played by clicking on the java bean bag in the Coffee Shop. In this game, the player has to catch flying bags full of coffee beans coming out of a truck, while avoiding flying objects and load them onto a platform. You cannot hold more than 5 coffee bean bags, as you will be crushed by weight and will lose a life. You can collect more lives as you advance in levels. There are 5 trucks to unload, therefore, there are five levels. If you finish all of them, you will receive an extra 60 coins added on to the amount of coins that you've already earned. On November 14, 2010, the game was updated with new music.On March 11, 2011, a new level was released.To access it, you must click on the top bag and click on the jelly beans. Flying Objects .]] There are various flying objects that come out of the truck, referred to as obstacles. The obstacles are the anvil and the always middle. In the third through the last level (5th level) there are fish which always land near the "bagging area" or the counter and the anvil would also show up. The fourth level the flowerpot flies out almost always in the middle with the anvils and the fishes flying out as well. The fifth levels of the game is the same as the fourth but it gos a bit faster. *'Coffee sack' - The player is supposed to catch and load the bags in each level: they will then appear on the counter. *'Extra Life' - These tokens give the player one extra life. They only appear in levels 3 and 5. They appear as a penguin's head on a star-shaped background. *'Anvil' - Anvil always land near the truck *'Fish' - The fish always land near the counter P *'Flowerpot' - Flowerpots always land near the middle. Levels Level 1 In Level 1, the player just has to catch bags at a slow pace, with no obstacles. The player must catch 20 coffee bags. Level 2 In Level 2, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils that also come out of the truck. Level 3 In Level 3, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils and fish that come out of the truck. Level 4 In Level 4, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils, fish, and flowerpots that come out of the truck. Level 5 In Level 5, all the flying objects from the previous levels are abundant and the game plays at a faster pace. When all the trucks have been unloaded successfully, the player gets a 60 coin bonus. Secrets If you hold any bags when any truck is unloaded, keep loading them to the platform before next level starts, and you'll earn 50 coins for every bag you unloaded when you did this. Each obstacle also falls in the same place each time. Jellybean Counters Click the top outline of the top beanbags and click the jellybeans. From there you can choose the difficulty. Hard, Expert, or Extreme. This time it is Jelly Beans you are unloading. The goal of this game is to only unload the colors of jellybeans that are shown on the color wheel. If two colors are highlighted, you are trying to get those colors to the left side. Make sure to grab every bag, but the ones with the wrong hues should be tossed back in the truck. Glitches *There was a cheat to make money when you went to play and clicked the igloo button before the box asking if you want to play popped up, then playing at your igloo. You would keep clicking exit to upload your score. The Club Penguin team has fixed this glitch and you will be removed from the server if you try it. Trivia *The lorries of this game are the only land vehicles that use an engine in club penguin. *On November 14, 2010 the game music was updated. *On March 11, 2011 the game was updated and the penguin changed in a new format. The backgroud was also changed, as well as the addition of the candy mode. SWFs Music Old Music See also *Coffee Shop Names in Other Languages SWF Play Bean Counters Category:Games Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin